


Coach Dean

by Beffuddled



Category: Supernatural (Television Series)
Genre: Big Bro Gabriel, Big Bro Michael, Big Sis Anna, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Student!Castiel, Teacher!Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beffuddled/pseuds/Beffuddled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of both parents, Castiel Novak is being raised by his elder siblings, whom certainly do not see eye to eye. Being  forced to strive for perfection, Castiel finds his infatuation of his very attractive Gym Teacher to be a quite annoying obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Hello my dears! This is currently unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, and sorry if there are many. I have the next chapter ready to post, but after that, I will just update as I finish a chapter. This is my first story I've ever posted on this site, so please bear with me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you, and enjoy!

Michael had made it his mission to see the Garrison Private School succeed. He had just began the schools first semester when his and Castiel’s lives were changed indefinitely.

  
Loosing both parents in a fatal car accident had effectively brought all the Novak siblings together. Michael had been asleep in his apartment when Castiel’s babysitter, Castiel asleep in her arms, and a police officer showed up on his door step. Anna had been traveling abroad, but had quickly returned home when she had heard the news. Gabriel had been blowing his fathers money in retaliation for all the years his father had tried to change and tame him. He was in Dallas, Texas when Anna called him to speak to a sobbing Castiel.

  
Cas, being only 7 at the time, was confused as to why Annie was home now, when she said she would come back for thanksgiving, and why he needed to get ready to go to a wake. He already was awake. Everything was getting weird. Mommy and dad had been gone for a while, and Mikey had been watching him. Perhaps he was getting ready to go see his mommy and dad. Where they going to go watch mommy and dad wake up? That was good, then, because he had been missing mommy’s hugs.

  
XxX

  
When in the chapel, he approached his mother’s coffin slowly. When he peered in he saw his mother laying stiffly, with her skin slightly dis colored. The blush on her cheeks was doing little to make her appear more lively and vibrant. She had never used to wear blush, her cheeks always had a faint rosy glow to them. She was lying in her favorite light pink Sunday dress, the one she often liked to twirl in, because Cas loved watching the bottom flare out, and she knew it from his happy giggling.

  
Castiel thought it a bit odd for her to be sleeping like this, with rows of people in black behind him, but he couldn’t find himself to care too long. He just wanted to spend time with her, he had missed her warmth, something his Dad, and even more so Mikey had been lacking.

  
Standing on his tippy-toes, he leaned forward and grabbed her upper arm. Shaking lightly he began whispering near her ear, “Mommy, get up. There are a bunch of weird people watching you sleep.” She stayed motionless. She felt cold. Cas thought that she should have brought a blanket with her if she was going to sleep in this strange wooden bed.

  
Looking back, he saw Anna approaching him, like she was afraid of him.

  
Turning back to his mother he shook her with vigor. “Mommy, wake up! Annie’s home, and it’s not even Thanksgiving yet!” Still no response. He was sure that would’ve woken her up. She had been missing Annie since she left after graduating high school.

  
Frustration, confusion, and a niggling of worry began festering in his tummy.

Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Anna next to him. She had a smile on her face that looked pained. “Hey, Cassie, watcha doing?” She asked carefully.

  
He looked lost. “ I was trying to wake mommy up, but she just won’t. Could you try?” A bit of hope appeared on his face. Maybe if mommy heard Annie’s voice she might get up.

  
Anna’s face twisted even more. “No, Cassie, I can’t. I’m sorry, but she won’t wake up. She is going to heaven.” Tears began silently sliding down her cheeks.  
It took Castiel a moment to understand what she said, and what she meant. When his hamster had escaped, and then been squished by a falling book in his house, he and his mother had buried him, and she explained that he was now going to heaven. After a couple of days he was anxious for his hamster to return, so he asked his father if his hamster said when he would be back from heaven? His dad let out a breathy sigh, and told him that was a way of telling someone that someone else or something else had died. He told him that his hamster would never return, and gave him what he thought was a comforting pat on the shoulder. Cas had been sad for weeks.

  
That feeling was nothing compared to this one. The hurt of the loss hit him almost instantaneously, making him topple over, and begin crying inconsolably.

  
Anna picked him up in her arms, and left the chapel while rows of people in sitting in wooden benches watched the scene unfold in front of them. After twenty minutes of trying to calm Castiel, she reached for her phone and dialed a number that should have been called days ago.

Five minutes into the conversation Cas’ wet hiccuping began to subside, so Anna decided that that was enough for today. Knowing that she couldn’t make Cas return and endure the rest of the wake when the wound was so fresh, and too much for a seven year old, she drove herself and him home.

  
XxX

  
Gabriel was pissed. He was absolutely seething. How dare Michael not tell him about his parents death?! What was he going to do? Email him after the funeral?!  
Sure he and his father had a falling out, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t love him! And that sure as fuck didn’t mean Michael, kiss ass extraordinaire had any fucking right to decide when Gabriel was aloud to know that his parents had died. He loved his mother, and Michael almost made him miss her funeral. It’s not that he was exactly keen on attending, but he knew if he didn’t, if he didn’t get one last goodbye he would have regretted it.

  
Storming into the Novak mansion, Gabriel began searching for his elder brother. Turning the corner into the kitchen he was attacked by a blur of red hair, and clutching limbs.

  
Catching his sister in a tight embrace, he began stroking her hair. Her face buried in his shoulder while she weeped.

  
After a couple of minutes, she pulled back, sniffling. “He’s not here.” She said shakily. “He is at the school getting preparations ready for the upcoming fall semester.” If she had the will to, he was sure that there would’ve been an eye roll at the end of that sentence.

  
“Of course he fucking is. He’s a robot.” Gabriel let the contempt drip in his voice.

  
“I’m not concerned about him. It’s Cassie I’m worried about. He is too young for this. Hell! I’m too young for this. We can’t leave him. He needs us. Michael can’t raise him alone, and I need you.”

  
He ran his fingers through his hair with an aggressive huff. He knew that this was coming, had prepared for it on the eight hour drive here. “I get it, Annie, I really do, but I’m not sure that me staying is the solution. I’m a mess. You know this. And I’m not very keen on sticking around in this house, with the living embodiment of all the worst parts of dad.”

  
She gave a minuscule nod in agreement before pushing on. “Okay. I understand, but please just think about it. You’re not the only one that’ll be out of your depth. I just graduated from high school and was taking a year to defer, because I wasn’t ready for collage yet. Now I’m going to be raising an orphaned seven year old. Please don’t leave me to do it alone. And don’t you dare say that I have Michael to help. Castiel was having a breakdown in the middle of the church, with at least a hundred people watching him, and Michael just stared at him with a blank look on his face. I was alone. He only calmed down when he spoke to you! I barely got him to sleep a couple of minutes before you arrived!” She appeared a bit crazed at this point. Desperate, even. The stress of everything taking a toll on her.

  
He hated seeing Anna so lost, but this isn’t for him. He would only end up making things harder.  
He placed a quick peck on her forehead, an then left the room. Calling out,“ I’m gonna go check on Cassie,” as he walked away.

  
When he entered Castiel’s bedroom he could see Cas’ small form turned from him. He had missed Cas’ a great deal, but very rarely was able to visit him, because every time he was here, there would be in inevitable argument between him and his father. It was unavoidable. Stepping over to the other side he could see that Castiel was in fact not sleeping. His blue eyes puffy, and cheeks wet from fresh tears, he stared at Gabriel, but made no effort to move.

  
Gabe carefully sat on the bed , and smiled a warm smile at Cas. “Hey, Cassie. Annie told me you were sleeping.”

  
“No, Gabey, I don’t wanna sleep! Please don’t make me!” He was frantic, pulling on Gabriel’s coat sleeve.

  
“Woah! Woah. Cassie when have you ever known me to make you do anything?”

  
“Not ever.” Castiel said, a bit reluctantly.

  
“Exactly,” he agreed, ruffling Cas’ soft black hair with his hand. “So, tell me why you won’t sleep?”

  
“Cause I don’t wanna die.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the admission. “Mommy and Dad died when they were sleeping.” The younger brother continued. Gabe’s heart clenched painfully. “Cassie, they didn’t die while they were sleeping. They died in a car accident.”

  
Cas’ head shook side to side quickly to disagree. “Nuh uh, Gabey! I was in Annie’s car today, and I didn’t die.”

  
He choked out an incredulous laugh. The insanity of Castiel's reasoning would have been funny, if not for the tragic circumstances.

 “That’s not how accidents work. They don’t happen every time you are in a car. They happen when you least expect it. If you had expected it, you could’ve avoided it, it would’ve never happened. You can’t just stop sleeping because you think someone else died sleeping, just like you can’t be afraid of riding in cars because someone died in one. If you did that then you wouldn’t really be living life, and what is the point of being alive if you aren’t living?”  
Cas head tilted to the side, and his eyes scrunched, deep in thought.

  
“None, I guess… ” he said dubiously. “But I still don’t think I want to ride in one just yet. Is that okay?”

  
“Absolutely, kiddo.” Cas’ smiled brightly. It then melted into a unpleasantly apprehensive.

“Gabey, you’re not gonna leave again, are you? Cause I don’t wanna loose you too.”

  
He needed to say yes. He wants to say yes. Cas didn’t deserve to have such a fuck up in his life, trying to teach him how not be one too. That is ridiculous.

  
But his baby brother looked so lost, and helpless. He might actually need him, fuck up, or not. Annie need him, too. He loves them, and just like they all he has now, he is all they have left, too. And in that moment Gabe possibly made one of the stupidest decisions he had ever made. “Nope. I think you’re stuck with me kiddo.”

  
Cas smile returned, and his eyes began to droop. “Sleep, Cassie. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered then kissed Castiel’s cheek and exited his room. He quietly closed the door behind him. Shoulders falling in defeat, and the weight of what he had just agreed to as he marched back to inform Anna.

  
XxX

  
He was not hiding. He isn’t afraid of Gabriel, so there is no reason for him to hide. Sure he already went over the school schedule twice, but it never hurts to be thorough. Maybe it could’ve waited until Monday, but it was bothering him. He was not here because he knew Gabriel was returning from Dallas at any moment.

  
He wanted to invite Gabriel, he really did, he just feared that it might have been in poor taste. He had been witness to the last tiff between his father and brother, and reconciliation was no where in sight. Also, he found Gabriel’s repeated disobedience, disregard, and blatant disrespect for his father to be almost unforgivable. He could never forbid Gabriel from coming to their childhood home, because it was as much Gabriel’s as it was his, but he’d rather not have him there. Even though he was aware that he will have lost this battle, because Anna and Castiel will convince him to stay, and he has never had much resistance against their younger siblings.

  
Maybe it was for the best. He could barely deal with his emotions, let alone a seven year olds.

  
What he could do is make his father proud. He could make this school one of the most prestigious schools in the country, and guide Castiel to success, as well. Surely that is what his father would want. Anna and Gabriel could help him through his emotional trauma. This might just work, if he and Gabriel can refrain from tearing each other’s throats out.

  
XxX 10 YEARS LATER:

  
Michael was bent over his desk when a sharp prompt knock broke his attention from studying a couple of school finances.

  
“Enter,” he said.

  
His personal assistant, peaked his head in. “Sir, there is a Mr. Winchester here. He says he is here to interview for the Athletics teaching position.”

  
“Okay,” Michael nodded his head in affirmation. “Yes, send him in.”

Michael had a quick read over his application, a hint of a grimace forming on his face. Mr. Winchester wasn’t the type of person he had hired for Garrison Academy, but he was desperate. The last Physical Education teacher had resigned two weeks before the fall semester, leaving Michael stuck with trying to find a quick replacement.  
Dean Winchester was hardly his typical choice, but he would just have to make due.

  
His office door then opened to reveal a broad shouldered man in a leather jacket with a wide grin.  
He could feel his school’s reputation dying.

  
“No need to try to convince me, Mr. Winchester, you are hired.”


	2. Coach Dean: Chapter 1

It was ridiculous, really. What could Michael possibly be thinking hiring someone this attractive to teach Phys Ed? Surely he must see the hazards that it would inevitably cause.

Lack of focus for one. How was any one supposed to concentrate on doing sit-ups when there were strong bow legs clad in red shorts right in front of him, watching the class’ progress. Castiel had already lost count twice, and he wasn’t even the one being watched!

Apparently Michael did not see the problem Dean might cause. Of course he is friendly, understanding, and encouraging, so people try harder to please him. Which makes them test better in athletics. Which brings up the school’s GPA as a whole. Which makes Dean Winchester a valuable asset. Which means that Michael is willing to over look the loud music blaring out of his Impala, his leather jacket, his flirtatious ways (never with students, even though that doesn’t stop them from attempting to flirt with him), and his some what rebellious streak. That’s why Michael has yet to replace him with some former Olympian.

He really was amazing, Cas could admit that. He just sorta wishes he wasn’t.

It wouldn’t be a problem, really, if Coach Dean hadn’t  asked Cas to join track, because Michael wanted him to. Cas might'be stood a chance if he was only forced to be in a room for one hour a day, five days a week. Who was he kidding, all roads led to Castiel wanting Dean. Also, how was he supposed to say no to the green eyes looking imploringly back at him? No, sorry Coach Dean. I can’t run track, because I’ll probably be staring at you the whole time, trip over my own feet, and break a leg. I guess that I shouldn’t be worried though, because you’re probably an angel in disguise, and can magically heal it!

The problem was that Cas wanted him too much. All the reasons why he could never have him (there is a never ending supply) aside, the intensity of his desire was something he had never experienced before. It was ridiculous, wanting something so desperately, even though he knew it would never be his.

He knows Coach Dean is good at his job, and he is very attentive to each student individually, so Castiel would never want him to actually lose it. He just imagines things to be much easier on him if he had never laid eyes on Dean Winchester.

He was currently running laps with Coach Dean, to build up endurance.

Deans white polo shirt was sticking to his frame. The little bit of fat he managed to hold onto despite his athletic lifestyle jiggled just barely. You would have to be looking to notice it, but Castiel was always looking. The outfit Michael had assigned Dean to wear was a little ridiculous, but not on Dean. Nope, it was sexy, and slightly comical. Castiel was pretty sure that it didn’t come with the matching red head band, and Dean just wore it to play on how silly the outfit really was, but that pared with the aviators he some times wore just did something to Cas.

"You feeling the strain yet Cas?"

Dean knocked Cas out of his silent lusting. “Nope, not yet.”

“Good,” Dean blinded him with a wide grin. “Let’s go a little faster,” he said picking up the pace.“

Castiel easily caught up. "You do know that you don’t have to run with me right? I mean it’s not really fair that you have to stay later, just because my brother is forcing you to train me.”

He glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye. Dean has stopped running all together. Castiel stopped as well. Dean’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he had a frown on his face. “It’s not really fair that your brother is forcing you to join track when you don’t seem nearly as enthusiastic about it as he is. If you are stuck doing this, than I’ll happily be stuck doing it too.”

"Im not really stuck doing track, I could always tell Michael no.” Cas felt a little pathetic in that moment.

“Something tells me that that isn’t entirely true,” Dean said so quietly Castiel almost missed it. Before Cas could try to deny some more, Dean painted a smile on his face and began running again.

“Come on Cas! We should hurry up and finish, before it gets any later.”

Cas felt slightly uncomfortable about just how right Dean was, but decided to shrug it off.

Pushing off he ran a little bit slower, not entirely ready to be next to Dean just yet.

He wished badly that this moment of uncomfortableness with Dean would be enough to kill his crush on him, but he had a feeling that that wouldn’t be the case.

XxX

Even though Castiel may be lacking focus in one class, he was determined to not let that be the case for every class.

Michael would never allow that to be the case.

Castiel hated it. Michael was constantly watching Castiel. Sure Cas was happy when he could make his brother proud, but it was a rarity. Mostly Michael just expected more.

Straight A’s were nothing unless he was at the top. Unless he was number one. And attending a school were every student was a straight A student proved to be more than difficult. Required hours and hours devoted to uninterrupted studying, and so far Castiel was barely managing.

He knew better than to complain though. Complaining would only do more harm than good. He had learned this lesson the hard way.

Michael and Gabriel had a delicate relationship. Too much pressure and it would crack. That is why they walked on eggshells around each other.

Cas has accidentally broke the complicated peace they had reached between one and another once in the fifth grade.

He had a science project due in two days, and had been working on it for weeks before. He was freaking out, though. After Uriel had described his in great detail, Castiel knew his couldn’t compare. His wasn’t good enough.

At dinner that night he couldn’t even stomach the food Gabe had placed in front of him. The anxiety building inside him had become to be almost to much. Gabriel quickly caught on that something was troubling his baby brother. “Hey, kiddo, usually when I make burgers, you won’t stop pestering me to know when they are done, now you’re looking at your’s like it personally offended you. What's wrong? You sick?”

Anna, having been listening in on the conversation began pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, acting every bit the surrogate mother she had become.

“No, no. Not sick,” Castiel began pushing her hand away. “Just worried,” he mumbled.

“About what?” Anna’s voice filled with concern.

Castiel half wished that they would just let it go. He was pretty sure that they couldn’t help him anyway. The other half of him wanted them to comfort him, and maybe alleviate some of the guilt he was already beginning to feel by not being good enough.

“It’s just that the project I’ve been working on isn’t going to be the best. Mikey isn’t gonna be happy.”

Gabriel’s face contorted into something Castiel hadn’t seen before. Anna had recognized the expression, though.

“Cassie, why don’t you go upstairs, and begin getting ready for bed,” Anna suggested, a bit of worry flashed across her face.

“But my proj-”

"You’re not going to be turning anything in, Castiel. I, on the other hand, will be handing Michael’s ass to him.” Gabriel gritted out. Gabriel rarely ever called Castiel by his full name, and it unsettled him. Cas then had an inkling of just how upset his big brother was.

"Okay,” he said slowly. He began to leave the room when his sister called for his attention. “Here, take this up with you, in case you get hungry later.” She pushed the plate of homemade fries and a cold burger at Castiel. He gave her a questioning glance, but took it anyway.

Gabriel was pacing back and forth, appearing to be having a mental battle with in himself when Cas took one quick glance back, before heading upstairs.

XxX

After about an hour and a half, yelling from down stairs erupted.

Castiel immediately went to go see why, only to be stopped by Anna sitting outside his bedroom door.

“Don’t worry, just go back to bed.” She was sitting, with her legs out in front of her, and he back against the wall opposite the door. Cas shook his head in protest.

“Don’t tell me how to raise him, Gabriel! I won’t let him grow up to be a lazy slacker, like you!”

“No! You just want to turn him into some fucking drone, like you!”

Their brothers’ voices carried up to Anna and Castiel. “Is it about me? Are the fighting because of me?”

The guilt that he could be the cause of their argument was worse than any he might of felt about his project.

She looked incredibly sad. “Not really. They just don’t know how to deal with each other when a problem arises. Especially when the problem involves you.”

"You think I’m some sort of robot, because I behave like an adult! You are a child in a man’s body! Castiel will never be like you, because he actually has potential!”

“Who gives a shit if he has potential?! You’re fucking with his head! He is eleven, you asshole! He shouldn’t be this fucking stressed at eleven! Also I told him not to turn in that stupid fucking project! I won’t let you make him feel bad because he can’t reach your unrealistic standards!”

Anna, knowing Castiel was no closer to going to sleep than before patted the spot next to her on the floor. Cas didn’t need to be asked twice. Moving quickly, he plopped down next to her, and scooted close to her side.

“I really shouldn’t be letting you listen to this, but you’d just stay up and eavesdrop in your room, irregardless. Just don’t blame yourself, okay? I know it seems that this is about you, but it’s not really. It’s been building between them for a while now.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

The yelling lasted for about another half hour, with no winner. Both storming off, Michael to bed, and Gabriel to get a drink.

Anna told him goodnight, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He went to bed, then fell into a restless sleep.

XxX

The next morning Cas went to take his project of his desk, only to find it missing, he later found it tossed in the garbage. Smashed.

When he went down for breakfast, he found an uneasy silence had settled over the room.

It wasn’t unusual for Gabriel and Michael not to speak, but they never outright showed their distaste for each other. There were heated glares being thrown form both ends of the table, and Castiel found that he might have actually preferred the yelling from last night to this.

The glaring, and clipped short insults in passing lasted for weeks to come.

That is how Castiel learned to never rock the boat that was his brothers relationship. He would rather suffer in silence than go through that again.

XxX

He used to enjoy Phys Ed, because it mostly required less thinking. Just mindless exertions on his body, but now, there simply needed to be more thinking. His stupid crush on Coach Dean was going to get him into trouble.

Charlie, one of his best friends, had already noticed the difference. “ Cas, this really isn’t that big of a deal. So what if you wanna bone one of your teachers? Your a seventeen year old boy. You’re supposed to be be stupid on hormones.”

“You don’t get it! I need to focus, I can’t risk letting my grade slip, just because I can’t stop staring at Coach Dean’s perfect ass. Plus explaining to Michael that the reason I have a A- in P.E. Is because I want the man he hired to teach me in the worst of ways, might not go over too well.”

They were in Castiel’s room with Charlie sprawled out on his bed, and Castiel sitting in his desk chair.

“No, probably not, but maybe you should try to get over your Dean Winchester infatuation. You know Balthazar would be interested. He’s never been exactly subtle.” She suggested.

“Yeah, but wouldn’t that make things awkward between us, like if it didn’t work out?” Castiel had considered Balthazar a good friend, even with all the dirty innuendos he threw Cas’ way.

“As awkward as you popping a boner every time Coach Dean bends over.” She asked, dubiously. “Look, Cas, it doesn’t have to be awkward. Maybe it could be just a one time thing, and it doesn’t have to mean anything. Just something, you know, to take the edge off.” She shrugged.

“Are you suggesting that I lose my virginity to Balthazar just to take the edge off?!” He questioned, incredulously.

“I only suggested it, because I know this whole Coach Dean thing is bothering you.” Her voice lowered.

Castiel felt the guilt from snapping at her swell inside him. “I know. It’s just I don’t think pimping me out to a friend is an option we need to explore right now.”

“Yeah, but we can always come back to it!” She gleamed back at him, the mood between them lightening.

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling.

"So if you plan on not surrendering your innocence to Balthy, what’s our immediate course of action?”

“Right now, I’m thinking suppression. I’m going to try to suppress any and all feelings for Dean Winchester, and hope that, with time, any and all feeling of attraction desire or lust I harbor for him may go away.”

Charlie didn’t try holding in her snort. “Okay, Novak, but when that fails, we still have my plan.”

Castiel hoped, desperately that they would never need to revisit Charlie’s plan.

"I get it, Bradbury. I’m starting to think you and and Balthazar may be in cahoots, though.” He said playfully.

She gave him a devilish grin, in response.


	3. Coach Dean: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just letting you guys know that it may sometimes take me quiet a while to update, I love this story, and I know where I want it to go, it's just that I started a new job, and I'm exhausted. All the time. But any free time I have, I promise to devote to this story! I love you guys!! :)

You are a professional, Dean mumbles to himself as he prepares for his next class.

You are a responsible adult, and you don't have a thing for you student.

 You are NOT attracted to a minor.

He is standing in the middle of the gym, waiting for his class to emerge from the locker rooms. He was upset with himself that it was even important to remind himself not act on any unwholesome desires.

The class poured in, dressed in grey t-shirts and mesh basketball shorts. Typical P.E. dress code. Although some girls try altering theirs by cutting the hem of their shirt above their belly button, stretching the collar down to reveal cleavage, rolling their shorts up until the were the equivalent of booty shorts. Dean liked to think of himself as a pretty laid back person, but he didn't tolerate any altercations to gym clothing. He would make them leave class the first time, then expel them from class if they were a repeat offender.

He had many arguments with Michael over this, because every student needs a good grade in every subject they were in, and the can't get a good grade if the weren't even allowed to attend the class. But it honestly made Dean uncomfortable. He refused to be attracted to anyone not above the age of 18, and when one of his students came on to him, he was a little repulsed.

Which may be why this was confusing him so much. Any attraction he had for someone under the legal age of consent usually died the moment he had found out their age, but this was not the case this time.

He was sure that Cas wasn't even aware of what he was doing to Dean.

 Of all the student for Dean to lust after it had to be Castiel Fucking Novak. Sweet, smart, oblivious Castiel Novak. Younger brother of his boss Castiel Novak.

Dean had only been curious about Castiel when he arrived, because he just hoped he wasn't some arrogant entitled trust fund baby, whom just expected Dean to give him a good grade because his brother owned and ran the school.

At first he was pleased to be mistaken. Castiel certainly never slacked, and from what he heard from other gossiping teachers, Castiel had things much harder than most of the students that attended Garrison.

He also was very beautiful. Dean could see that, even as his teacher. There is nothing wrong with one person noticing that another person is very beautiful. Cas pulled you in at first glance with large intelligent blue eyes that stood out on his slightly tanned skin, and contrast perfectly with his dark black hair that stood in almost all directions. Then, after taking that in, Dean was drawn to plush pink lips surrounded by a five o'clock shadow that spread over a sharp jaw line. He was one of the few students that attended that Dean believed could actually grow a beard if they wanted to. He was slightly shorter than Dean, his build a bit smaller, but in no way was he scrawny. He had especially strong legs. Castiel was fast, much faster than Dean, he liked watching Cas push himself to run faster, harder. He seemed to relax while running, the tension in his form easing a bit, it made Dean feel like he was actually accomplishing something.

Dean almost fell over from the completely inappropriate image of those strong legs wrapped around Dean's waist.

 Dean was sad to admit that it may not have been the first sexual thought he had of Cas, and it was also not the last.

XxX

"I get it, Sammy, quit bitching. She'll say yes. She loves you, and shit."

"Wow, Dean, you should consider writing romance novels, you'd have a real knack for it." Sam's sarcasm carried through the phone.

"Look you called me, again, because you're the one getting nervous. One more smart ass comment, and I'm hanging up," Dean threatened.

"Okay," Sam said, even though he was chuckling. "Look, it's just, I think she suspects something is up. She has been giving me that look she gets when she is on to me. She looked at me like that two weeks before her supposed to be surprise party. Remember how she came in, after her afternoon class wearing a cone party hat?!"

"Yeah, I remember. You walked around like a kicked puppy, hogging all of her attention. She followed you, the whole time, while you pouted, and tried to cheer you up. I don't know what you were expecting when you decided to fall in love with a brainy law student." Dean shifted his cell to the other ear as he took inventory of the school athletic equipment.

"I never decided to fall in love with Jess, It was like I just woke up one day, and the decision was made for me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"As beautiful as that is," Dean was sure Sam picked up the sarcasm in his voice. "I think that there is always some choice in the matter, and at some point you chose Jess. And she chose you, for some reason."

"I guess, maybe. I think that it's really a combination of the two. Anyway, thanks for the lacking pep talk! I have to go, I have class in a bit. Love you, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, love ya too." Dean waved his hand in a nonchalant way in front of him, even though the gesture went unseen by Sam. Hanging up, he slipped his cell back into his shorts' pocket.

Dean loved Sam and Jess, but a low part of him resented how easy it was for them. How simple their relationship was. They just melted together effortlessly.

 Dean's current situation was anything but effortless. So many things were wrong with his situation. Like, for instance that he had a thing for a seventeen year old.

 Cas is intelligent, and beautiful, and a bit quirky. He is also relatable. Dean knows what it feels like to be under someone's thumb, having climbed out from underneath his father's a couple years back. Dean also knows how it feels to lose a mother, something he has not, and probably will never completely be at peace with. But unlike his father, Dean refuses to let her death consume him, leaving only a husk of a man, like John Winchester.

 At first, when he first realized his attraction to Castiel, he tried rationalizing that it was simply because he needed to get laid. He and Lisa's casual flirting had lead to a quick fling, that only proved to frustrate Dean more. The sex was good, even when the weren't fucking, Lisa and he were still able to carry good conversations, but it wasn't enough. It didn't distract him enough to ever forget about blue intense eyes.

Castiel had unknowingly rooted himself deep inside Dean like an un-scratchable itch. Sleeping around with men and women that resembled the teen proved to be fruitless. When had he started wanting what he could never let himself have?

Then Dean recalled the exact moment.

 XxX

"Cas. Cas! Fuck! Castiel! Slow the fuck down!" Dean was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Dean had been training Cas for a couple of weeks now, but he had never seen him this upset. He burst onto the track and into a grueling run. He had ran ten laps, and showed no sign of stopping. He ignored Dean, his face grim as he kept pushing forward.

 Dean had tried to catch up at first, but Cas never slowed down enough to give him the opportunity.

Dean feeling exasperated stopped and stepped off the track. Waiting by the side, he began preparing himself. Lowering his shoulders, placing on foot in front of the other, he crouched slightly. When Castiel was just in front of him, he sprung. Tackling the teen to the grass surrounding the track.

"Shit!" Cas gasped out. The shock striking across his features. Shock quickly dissipated into anger as he took in his surroundings. "Did you just tackle me?! I'm almost positive you are breaking some sort of rule right now." He began shoving at Dean's chest.

 He was strong, but Dean had the advantage. Putting his weight on his knees and thighs, he was now straddling Cas' legs. Grabbing his wrists Dean pinned them above the thrashing boys head. "Listen, I'm here to teach you how to pace yourself, and teach you endurance, to be a better athlete. Not watch you attempt to kill yourself through running!"

 Castiel made an indignant scoff. "No, you're here because my brother told you to be here. Because when he says jump, you say how high?! Just like everyone else! Just like me!"

"So that's what this is about? Michael? I'm not training you for Michael. I said yes to this, because you always seemed to enjoy running in class, and I thought it might be good for you." Dean spoke calmly, trying to be as soothing as someone who has you pinned down could be.

Cas quit fighting dean's grip, letting his arms go slack. "I never do anything I don't want to do. I only feel comfortable when I know that I can always say no. Michael could never make me do something I didn't want to, and if you don't want to train anymore I'll tell Michael no. I'll tell him that I don't want to do it, it's that simple."

"No," Castiel said, sounding hampered. "It isn't that simple. If you quit, he'll just find someone else to replace you."

"Then you should tell him no."

"You don't know anything about our family. You don't understand the repercussions of the word no. "

Dean nodded his head in concession. "No, you're right. How about I keep training you, but instead of prepping you for some sort of competition, this can be a time for you to relax. You can say no here. If you don't feel like running, say no, and we won't. I know I kinda forced you just now, but if you don't feel like talking, just say no."

"No more talking about my personal life right now." Cas said. A small smile forming on his face.

"Nothing personal, got it!" Dean smiled back, a rush of happiness flooding through his veins. "So nice weather we're having, huh, Cas?"

Castiel let out a laugh. "Gee, I wouldn't know, considering the fact that you're practically sitting on me!"

 "Oh, right" Dean said, focusing on the person beneath him.

 Fuck.

Cas looked amazing right now.

 His hair more disheveled than usual. Lips parted, as he takes in air. Blue eyes wide, and sparkling. Cheeks slightly pink from the blood still rushing through his body. His chest heaving, his shirt rising and falling as it clung to his damp body. His arms still above hi head, wrists connecting where Dean had them pinned.

 Dean couldn't help but imagine how beautiful Cas would look during sex.

The image making him hard. Effectively snapping him back to reality. Jumping off of Cas, as if he'd been burned, he backed away, not even helping Castiel back up.

"I think that we're done for today. You should probably go home." Dean barely managed not to stammer any of his words, feeling shaken, and completely caught off guard by his arousal.

Nodding, slightly perplexed, Cas left a frazzled Dean behind him.

XxX

Needless to say, there wasn't any one Dean could exactly talk to, but Jo, being the little shit she was caught on that some thing was happening.

"Dean quite being a little bitch, and tell me who you aren't having sex for. Usually this place is covered in stranger's undergarments, but for the past month or so it been lacking. I'm starting to get concerned."

 She was laying on the couch, and nudging his temple with her socked foot. He was sitting on the only available cushion at then end of the couch, trying ver hard to ignore her.

Jo was currently living with Dean and attending Garrison, on a scholarship. Being like a little sister to Dean, he felt it was his duty to watch out for her. So far he hadn't had to keep any boys away, but Jo confided to him that she had her eyes on red head. He hadn't seen many boys with red hair, and none of them fit the person she had described to him. A self proclaimed geek, with a big personality, and the person always carried they're laptop with them everywhere.

So far no one fit the description, but Dean was always keeping an eye out.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. And even if there was someone I was interested in, you are the last person I'd tell. Plus I don't feel the need to gossip to you every time I think someone is pretty."

"Oh please." She kicked his shoulder, lightly. "You totally do that! That's why I'm curious, it's unusual for you to be this tight lipped about someone. Who is it? A co-worker?! No! Better yet, your Boss?! Is it Michael Novak?!" She asked in a scandalous tone.

Dean did not like how close she was. "No, look if anything ever becomes of it I will tell you. I'm just sorting some stuff in my head out right now, okay?"

"Okay," she raised her hands in surrender, " but If this is you building up the courage to come out as bi, I feel that I have to remind you that you've already done that."

 Dean threw a throw pillow at her. "Shut it, and watch the movie." She laughed, giddily.


	4. Coach Dean: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a while!! Been really busy!!! Love you guys!

"So, if we aren't training, what are we doing?" Cas was actually really excited for his track lesson today, because he had no plans to actually train for track.

"Nothing." Dean said, shrugging his jacket off.

"So my brother is unknowingly paying you to waste hours of my time, that could be used studying, to do nothing?" Cas couldn't hold in his smile at the idea.

 "A little bit," Dean gave a rueful smile with, in Cas' opinion, unwarranted guilt. "I'm only making half of what I usually make hourly. I tried to volunteer to do it for free, but that only made him suspicious. Does it bother you that I'm getting paid for not doing anything?"

Shit. Damn it, Winchester. Quit making me want you.

"No. I think that maybe I should, but I..." How could he finish that without sounding like a brat? He wants to be honest with Dean, because he is the one putting his job on the line just for Castiel to get a break from reality for awhile, but there is no way that finishing that sentence would end well for him in Dean's eyes.

 "I want..." Cas felt himself floundering for the right words.

"You want to punish him," Dean supplied. Castiel's eyes widened, he felt himself begin trying to deny the horrible truth. "N-n-"

"Cas, it's okay to be angry. I know angry. I've lived with anger, sometimes my own, or my dad's. So it's okay to feel angry, just don't let it become part of you. But also don't bottle it up, and pretend it isn't there. I pretended to be okay with my father's obsession for years, until I exploded. We had a huge fight, it got bloody, and we have barely spoken since."

Castiel had so many questions that he knew were too personal to ask. He also felt very comfortable around Coach Dean. He thinks he can trust Coach Dean.

"I feel like I'm suffocating, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I can't tell Anna, without Gabriel finding out, and that will never end well. He and Michael will argue for years about it and nothing will ever be resolved. I will have actually made things worse. I know Charlie knows about it, but I don't really want her to know just how bad it is." Cas didn't know why he said what he said, he just knew that he was tired of holding it in. He knew that Charlie would've been understanding and comforting, but he really didn't want her pitying him more than he already knew she did.

Maybe if Dean gave him that pitying look, it might make the man less desirable. It's hard to want someone that feels sorry for you.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I'm not going to push you, or make you do something you're uncomfortable with, but maybe instead of just letting Michael have all the control, maybe you should take some." If he pitied Cas, he didn't show it.

"Fine, I wanna leave campus."

"What?" Dean's eyebrows raised.

"I'm taking control, and I want to leave campus," Cas said.

"But-buh-" Dean spluttering almost cracked Castiel's resilience, because really, it was adorable. No grown man should be that adorable.

"You said I should take control, right? So I am. We are leaving campus, and you're driving." Cas picked up Dean's leather jacket, and began striding off the field. Not bothering to look back and check if Dean was following him or not.

XxX

All of Castiel's momentum was lost as soon as he caught sight of Dean's Impala.

It probably was very stupid to of me to assume that just because I want to leave, and break some of Michael's rules doesn't mean Coach Dean would be a willing accomplice.

Turning, he watched Coach Dean approach him. "Get in the car, Cas." Dean said, not giving Cas the chance to let his hesitation get the best of him.

Nodding, Cas complied.

XxX

Castiel thought that Dean couldn't possibly be any more beautiful.

He was relaxed, and at ease. He seemed completely confident and comfortable behind the wheel of his 'baby', as he had been referring to his car for the past 10 minutes they'd been driving.

 They had settled into a comfortable silence, the only noise was the hum of the engine, and classic rock playing lowly. A constant content smile rested on Dean's lips.

"I feel like I should point out the very real possibility that you could lose your job over this." Castiel hated to ruin the almost serene mood Dean was in, but this really couldn't be avoided or delayed. "We can still turn back. Before anyone finds out we are missing."

"Cas, relax. I'm really not worried." Dean shrugged a nonchalant shoulder.

"Maybe not, but you should be. My brother isn't one for second chances, especially where I'm concerned. He once fired my math tutor for letting me finish our lesson 15 minutes before. This was a stupid reckless idea, and you shouldn't take the fall."

"I don't care about taking the fall. Damn it. You need a break. I know, I've been where you are." Castiel could see the other man's shoulders tense in frustration. He wanted to drop the issue then, but he knew that he was missing something.

"Explain it to me then, Coach Dean." Castiel squared his shoulders, ready to argue until Dean caved and turned around. Perhaps if he made Coach Dean uncomfortable, he'll realize what a huge mistake he was making by helping Castiel.

Dean glanced to his side, suspiciously. "I know what you're doing." Dean stated. "But it won't work. You wanna know how I know? Then I'll tell you. My mother was murdered when I was little. My dad, being the sheriff, spent his whole life looking for her killer. When he wasn't doing that, he was training me, and my little brother Sam, like we were in the military. We did drills every morning, and I knew how to load, clean, take apart, and put back together a rifle by the time I was eight years old."

Dean no longer looked at ease. He looked troubled, anxious, and angry. "That was normal for us. That's how we grew up. Sam never was as obedient as me," Dean spit the word obedient out, his disgust clear as day, "he and my father constantly argued. It wasn't until I joined the police academy that I finally had enough. After years of doing everything he told me to do, I snapped. He was making another dig at my brother for going to Stanford instead of following in his footsteps when I knew that I couldn't do it anymore. I shouted, he shouted, things were said, and he hit me. Usually I can keep my cool, but this had been coming for years, and I couldn't stop myself. I hit back. Eventually Sammy, my Uncle Bobby, and his friend Rufus pulled us apart. We have never been the same since, and don't even get me started on awkward Thanksgiving dinners." Dean forced a chuckle, trying to lighten things unsuccessfully. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

Cas felt like an asshole. How could he accuse Coach Dean of not understanding him, when he'd never really understood Coach Dean.

Reaching out, in possibly another stupid decision, Castiel placed his hand on one of Dean's. He felt the muscles in Coach Dean's fingers relax. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Dean made a small grunt. "It's fine, didn't expect you to. Look, we're here." Dean motioned his head to the burger joint just in front of them, as he slipped his hand out from underneath Cas'.

Cas, feeling embarrassed, quickly exited the car once Dean parked.

"Burger place? Really? Don't get me wrong, burgers make me very happy, but I don't think that this is a great example of rebellion," Cas didn't try to hide his smile, cheeks still lightly pink from his earlier blushing.

"Well there isn't exactly a handbook on this kinda thing, okay? Would you rather go vandalize something?" Coach Dean's eyes glinted.

"No, I just was curious about why you picked here."

They sat in a booth, and Castiel was reminding himself that this was in no way a date. And to ignore those troublesome thoughts.@@@ "I like the pie," Dean said, reluctantly.

Cas held in the happy laugh that fluttered through him at the admission.

"Shut it." Dean pointed his finger accusingly at him.

"Didn't say anything, I was just thinking that I finally know where the little bit of chub you have is from." Cas smiled coyly.

Dean gasped, actually gasped. " I-I don't have any chub!"

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, Coach Dean. There is nothing wrong with having a little bit of fat."

"Oh? Now I'm fat?" His expression mixed between offense, shock, humor, and indignation. "Also, I just broke you out of school. I don't think you should call me Coach anymore."

"So what should I call you?"

"Dean."

 "Alright, well Dean, I never said you were fat, I just said that you had a little bit of fat. It's not unattractive or anything, actually I think it might be just the opposite." Cas felt his face heat the second he understood the words that came from his mouth.

"We can't all have a runner's body," Dean said, seemingly nonplussed.

 The waitress then approached them, to take their orders.

Dean ordered a slice of apple pie, while Cas ordered a burger and fries.

"I know that you don't want to do track, because Michael is making you, but I don't think that should be your reason to quit. You love running, it's obvious, and your fast. You shouldn't do it for him, you should do it for you."

Dean had a point. Cas did love it, but it felt like defeat. Another battle lost to Michael.

"I don't understand what you want. First you want me to join, then you tell me to blow it off, and now your telling me to not quit... I'm really confused." Castiel couldn't make sense of Dean's motives.

"Sorry. What I mean is don't give up on what you love to spite someone else. I'm not telling you that you should compete. I'm just saying that you love to run, and you don't have to sacrifice that the get back at your brother."

Before Castiel could follow up with another question, the waitress returned with their food.

They ate in silence, with the exception of a few groans slipping out from Castiel. After about the fourth, Dean reached over scooping Castiel half eaten burger, then bringing it to his mouth, and biting into it.

"Don't look so surprised, I had to try it! You made it look so good!" Dean gleamed at him, some ketchup slide from the corner of his mouth, down his chin.

To distract himself from embarrassing himself any further, like wipe away the stray ketchup, he grabbed the fork from Dean's plate, and a piled a large chunk of apple pie on to it. Mimicking Dean's smug expression, he shoved the pie into his mouth.

"Don't look so surprised! I had to try it! You made it look so good!" He threw Dean's words back at him.

"You don't touch a man's pie!" Dean's voice raised an octave, making the other patrons give him questioning looks.

"You're a hypocrite, Dean Winchester!" Cas accused, playfully.

"Fine," Dean pouted. "Here, just don't eat it all, okay?" He nudged the plate towards Castiel.

Cas heart melted from mush to a puddle. "I was just kidding. If you want your pie that bad have it. You can have the rest of my hamburger, too."

"No thanks, I mostly just did that to stop the noises you were making," was Dean blushing? "People were starting to stare."

"Oh. Sorry, I hadn't realized," Castiel felt flustered.

"It's okay. Are you ready? We can grab a to-go box."

"Yeah, sure." Cas almost wished they could stay there a bit longer. 


	5. Coach Dean: Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking updates weekly?? On Sunday?? Now this isn't set in stone, so please don't be upset if I can't make Sunday, but I'm at least trying for Sunday! Also, let's earn this E rating just a bit, shall we?? Also did I mention that I love tropes???

Cas' body was taught with pleasure. His breathing heavy and labored. Chest rising and falling. Nostrils flared, mouth a gaping O, as he took in air. His fingers were fisted into the dark blue comforter his naked body laid on. His strong thighs trembled from the intensity of the orgasm, low in his gut, building. His legs spread open, wide.

Dean's head and shoulders between them.

Castiel looked beautiful. Dean couldn't imagine a more perfect image than the one in front of him. Castiel letting out obscene noises and Dean's name, with his eyes cracked just barely, watching Dean.

Dean made eye contact with the teen as he swallowed him.

 He didn't try stopping the boy as he thrust his hips, to get more of himself into Dean. Freeing one tangled hand and placing it to the back of Dean's scull.

Dean loved him like this. Wild, taking what he wanted, almost unapologetically.

"Nnngg... Dean... So close... So... So close... So good..."

Dean hummed his agreement around the cock in his throat. This was good, amazing even.

 Cas tasted so good. Smelled so good. Dean's senses were clouded by Cas.

Dean sometimes struggled not to choke, lifted his mouth from Cas, every few moments to inhale more air, then continued to work more delicious noises from Castiel.

Come on baby, come for me. Dean's left hand began playing with Castiel's balls, making him gasp quicker, louder.

Dean felt it, could almost taste the teenagers come, as he came.

The noise of a loud moan ringing in his ears, as it was replaced by the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. The moan turning out to be his own from a frustrating wet dream.

Son of a bitch!

 He really shouldn't have been surprised that it was just a dream. All of his dreams had consisted of him doing completely inappropriate things to Castiel. It had become the torturous norm.

He began regretting his little break with Cas from the school the night after. The non-date he had shared with Cas had undoubtedly been better than any actual date he'd been on of late. He didn't spend all his time trying to get Castiel into bed, as was his usual modus operandi when out with anyone that wasn't family or a family friend.

 Sure he may have imagined what it might've been like to take Cas to bed, but he always was quick to squash any of those thoughts.

 Although, his alternative may not have been the best. He understood Cas a little more, and he felt this unquenchable need to understand him even more. The little he now knew wasn't enough. Cas is quite, all business, and not at the same time. He makes dry jokes, and questions everything. He is captivating. Dean loathes how much he really fucking likes him.

Scrubbing his face aggressively, as if to wipe the dream away, he stood from his bed. His boxers tenting from his still standing shameful boner. He knew that trying to will his erection away would be futile. It hadn't worked the last three days he awoke to this predicament, and he knew that today would be no exception.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom. His erection bouncing an exiguous amount with each step. Starting the shower immediately, to let the water run and heat, he dropped is boxers, freeing himself. Taking only a minute to take a quick leak, he gave himself a quick glance before stepping into the shower.

Letting the warm water run down his wide frame, not quite giving him the wake up call he needed, he began to lazily stroke himself.

He tried to keep his mind blank, and let the pleasure drive him to completion. When that didn't work he bag an recalling recent fucks. Still not what he needed. He knew exactly where his mind was taking him. The only person it ever wanted to think about.

Fuck.

Fine. Blue eyes. Wide. Peering over a tanned shoulder.

He felt his arousal finally start building up to something.

Black unruly hair, dark brown when direct light is hitting it. Wet. Dripping. Chapped pink lips, open, and slicked with spit.

He felt his limbs began to tingle.

This is so fucking wrong.

Teen's hands braced against the tile wall, a trail of water sliding down his spine, past strong thighs and calves to meet the rest of the water on the floor, and down the drain.

His chest began to feel hot, hand now moving at a steady pace, twisting his wrist occasionally.

He pictured himself on his knees, his hands on either side of Cas' ass, spreading his cheeks. Licking teasingly at the little pucker hidden between them. He could only guess at the sounds Cas would make as Dean ate him out. As he moved from teasing to intent. As he pushed his tongue inside the boy.

He was close, his balls tightening, ready for release.

"Dean!" Cas would pant in pleasure when Dean slips in a finger to widen him further.

"Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Cas! Fuck!" His come splashed on the tile wall the object of his fantasy would've been braced against.

 Hastily, Dean cleaned himself, and splashed some water against the wall to wash his come down the drain.

XxX

"Dean! Don't make me late for school because you're to busy jacking off!" Jo pounded on his bedroom door. He knew she said it to be the annoying little shit she was, but the irony of the truth in her words wasn't lost on him. He opened his door to find the blonde blocking his exit. She was ready, her backpack slung over her left shoulder.

"You just can't wait to get to first period, because you have that class with that Charlie kid." She at least had the audacity to blush.

"Touché, but the fact that you've made me late for the past week because of your extra long showers can not be ignored. Someone has peaked your interest, and for whatever reason, you haven't slept with them yet. But you want to." She gave him a suspicious once over.

"Maybe, Harvelle, but I'm failing to see what that has to do with you." Dean loved Jo, but privacy was something he missed ever since she moved in.

"Has to do with me?! This isn't just about curiosity, Winchester. This.. thing you've got going is affecting my daily routine. Not only am I late for my favorite class, but now I have to take a cold shower every morning cause you used up all the hot water masturbating!" She huffed. Now it was Dean's turn to blush.

"Do you want to keep arguing about something that is none of your damn business or do you want to be late for your favorite class today?" She looked like she wanted to argue, but instead turned on her heel. Blonde curly hair flying with the quick motion.

"Move you ass, Winchester." Her voice echoed down the apartment building hall.

XxXDean's day was going fairly typical. Only, he knew it wouldn't last. He had track training this afternoon, after school with Cas.

He wasn't sure how to behave around the boy, after not only having explicit sex dreams of him, but wanking off to him as well. How do you face someone after something like that?

It was rare for Dean to have a sex dream, and if he did he usually satisfied himself not long after. He knew that even if he could have Cas the way he wanted, he wouldn't want him just once. He wanted to know Cas intimately. Know his body in outstanding details, know his every reaction to all of Dean's touches.

Dean's fantasies were merely speculation. Dean wanted the real thing, and he knew he could never have it.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled from across the field.

He jogged up to the Dean wearing running shorts, and a tee with the school logo across the front.

"So, I guess we aren't going out for a late lunch again today, huh?" Dean inquired.

"Nah," Cas jogged in place. "I thought a lot about what you said, and you were right. Running is my thing. Not Micheal's. So I just wanna run today. I'm not saying that I want to do this every track lesson, but every once and a while seems good. Plus, on the off chance any of the staff, or Micheal come to check on us, it would probably be good to look like we are actually training."

"That's great Cas!" Dean chest fluttered a bit at the idea that his opinion actually might matter to Castiel. He shook himself out of the stupid thought.

"Well?" Cas asked. "What are you waiting for Dean? Come on! Let's sweat a little." Was it him? Or did Cas' voice sound deeper than normal when he asked that? The quick flashes of his dream from this morning had his cock twitching in misguided interest.

He began running ahead of the teen hoping to get less blood pumping to his dick, and more to his heart, trying to flag down his boner before Castiel could notice.

"If you're trying to race me, I don't know why. You know I'm faster than you." The gravely voice came from just behind him.

"Not trying to race. Trying to challenge you." He heard the voice chuckle near the shell of his ear, meaning the Castiel was almost beside him.

No teenager should really be aloud to have a voice that deep.

"Challenge me?"

"Yeah, keep this pace for a while."

Cas smile in return was confident almost cocky, and sexy. Fuck did Cas look sexy. "Not a problem, Dean. I could keep a quicker harder pace than this."

Dean choked on an lungful of air, and bent over placing a hand on his knee to brace himself.

 Did Castiel really just say that?!

Does he even realize how what he said could be misunderstood?!

"Dean?" Cas stopped running and was hovering at Dean's side.

"M'fine Cas. Just keep going. 'll catch up n' a bit." He waved a hand, trying for nonchalance.

"Okay..." Cas hesitantly began to start jogging away again.

Well, I'm fucking screwed, Dean thought, as he watched the boy in the distance.


	6. Coach Dean: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is super f**king late, and probably way to short for the time it took to get it out, but life has been kicking my ass lately. I'm so very sorry. I haven't abondoned it by any means, it's just hard to write when so many crazy things are happening around you. Sorry for any, and all errors, I haven't poof read this chapter, mostly because it's late, and I have work in the morning, but seeing as it is Sunday, I wanted to get It out. I really do love you guys, and I'm trying. I'll probably clean it up later, and maybe add to it if need be.

"So, how has your training been going? Have you been improving? Mr. Winchester has been stubbornly tight lipped about your progress..."

Cas knew that Micheal would be getting antsy sooner or later, he just was hoping for the latter. He wasn't exactly keen on procrastination, but this was something he'd rather never deal with. 

"It is too early to tell, I think. Track doesn't start for months, and I already have a good head start." He knew his answer was flimsy, to say the least, but he could only hope it would molify his brother for a while, until he could come up with a better response.

"Yes, I'm well aware of when it starts. That is why I wanted you to begin training early, to get a lead on the competition. Perhaps your current trainer is ill qualified for this particular task. Maybe I..."

"No, Dea-Mr. Winchester is very good! Efficient. I just didn't want to give you false expectations, brother. Perhaps I may have given you the wrong impression."

Michael's face remained impassive through Cas' small outburst. "I see. If you feel confident that he will have you gold ready, than I have no objections."

Castiel sighed inwardly. He knew Micheal wouldn't hesitate to replace Dean if he thought he would not get his desired results.

Cas knew that he would fire the man in the blink of an eye if he'd known the truth. 

"Yes, thank you. Is that all? I have Advanced Calc in five minutes, and I need to begin making my way across campus?"

"No, of course. " He began reading from the stack of papers on his large mahogany desk, as much of dismissal as Cas required. He made a quick exit from his brother's office.

XXX

Today, Cas opted for laying in the field, doing nothing. He was tired. Dean quickly caught on, and laid next to him.

Castiel could smell Dean, his scent drifting over cas from their close proximity and a slight breeze. He smelled completely enchanting. As they lay in the soft grass Cas took in the subtle smell of engine oil and leather mixed in with what he could only describe as outside.

It was nice, almost comforting. Closing his eyelids he let his senses calm him. But it wasn't the beautiful day that calmed him, it was Dean

His smell, the quiet intake of breath, and his over all presence. Cas could practically feel the man next to him.

He was sure that if he moved his hand a few inches to the right he could literally feel him. He was soon proven correct when he felt Dean shuffle a bit and his arm aligned with the elder man's.

Maybe he should have moved, or maybe Dean should have took the initiative, but the physical contact was nice. Grounding.

"Days like this make me miss my mom. It's hard for me to remember her without thinking of what her death did to my dad, but it's easier on days like this." Cas cracked an eye open, and peeked at the man by his side.

His beauty was striking. Every freckle seemed to stand out, but none could compare to they light making his forest green eyes, hazel with flecks of gold. He was staring up, seemingly to lost in his memories to notice Castiel watching.

Castiel didn't want to break the calming silence, but he wanted to know more about him.

"Tell me about her." 

A smile bloomed on Dean's fsce, probably from past memories.

"She was warm. She would always have pie made, for when I got home from school. And she would give me two pieces if I had a bad day. I guess it was her motherly instincts, but she could always tell when I had a bad day. If it was a nice day out, like today, we would go to the park. She would chase me, even when she was pregnant with my brother Sammy. Although I wouldn't call what she was doing running, more waddling. She was strong, too. She wouldn't take any of my dad's shit. She would always hold her ground, that I remember, because it took me years to realize that I didn't have to take his shit either."

"She sounds like a really amazing person. I'm sorry for your loss. It's something you never completely heal from."

Dean hummed his agreement. Then silence wafted over then, once more. Castiel began to feel Dean shift some more, and the comfort of his arms against Cas' changed the second he felt Dean's hand brush against his.

It made his body go stiff, and his chest heave slightly, in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to hold Dean's hand.

It was something that he never really gave much thought into, but he needed to know what it felt like. 

Maybe he could push the boundaries of this relationship just once. Just to have this one memory to keep. Maybe it would ruin what they have, but Castiel needed to feel this particular physical intimacy.

Dean had his palm open, his arm laying in the grass.

Slowly, Cas began to move to a possible point of no return. His upper arm was still connected to Dean's, but that was harmless enough. He didn't really feel that he might be doing something wrong until he overlapped Dean's thumb with his pinkie.

He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of the moment Dean would realize his true intentions, and reject him.

Lost in his consuming fear, Castiel belatedly noted that he was even attracted to the feel of Dean's hand. As he moved more of his palm over Dean's he noted that he had large, slightly calloused hands. He thought it might turn him on, but the fear he currently felt was overwhelming all other feelings.

With his hand finally aligned with his coaches, he waited for Dean to pull away. It was inevitable, right?

Only, that didn't happen. He felt Dean's fingers twitch.

Cas curiosity pushed him to open his eyes. Looking to his side, blue eyes met green.

Dean looked lost. "Cas?" 

He didn't need to explain any further, Castiel understood the question.

"Look," Cas tried to not let just how vulnerable he felt show, " I know that it isn't exactly appropriate to hold your hand, but I just need to. You have been honest with me, so I'll be honest with you. I- I like you. You can take that any way you want, and it'll probably be true. I like you, a lot. and I just need to hold on to you, so I know your real. You can always say no. I won't push, try, or ask again if your uncomfortable."

Dean face crunched as he took in what Cas said. He appeared to be having some sort of internal struggle. After a while, his face eased, and Castiel felt Dean's fingers moving underneath his own.

He had his answer, it appeared. This was too weird for Dean. 

It only took Dean a second to adjust his hand, but that was enough for Cas' doubt to creep in.

With Dean's fingers now between Castiel's, he folded his digits between Cas'. He gave a gentle squeeze as his answer.

Letting go of a held in breath, and a wieght from his shoulders, Cas let himself enjoy this moment.

"Tell me about your mom?" Dean asked.

"She was a lot like your mom, I guess. She was amazing. Smart. She was the School District Superintendent when she met my father. I remember sitting in her office playing, while she went over paperwork, and once she finished, she would spend the rest of the day with me. She was different than my father, in that respect. She believed that she could be successful without sacrificing her family. I have very vague memories of my father, and none of them are very pleasant. I'm not sure how my mother could love him, but I think she really did.

Cas could feel Dean's thumb begin to idly rub the back of his knuckles, and it almost soothed some of pain brought up fom remembering his father and mother.

Silence then proceeded to consume the rest of their hour together. Cas enjoyed every second of it thoroughly, and hated when the moment for them to go their separate ways arrived.

Dean left with a simple, "See ya tomorrow Cas."

XxX 

To say that Cas was happy would be a pitiful understatement. 

Cas was floating. 

Nothing could ruin his mood. Not even Michael's high expectations.

He couldn't believe how amazing he felt after training, today. Being with Dean felt like something clicking into place. He liked Dean confiding in him, trusting him with his past. Cas knew he could trust Dean with his own as well. They understood each other in a way Cas had never experienced with anyone. 

Castiel's hand still tingled from the elder man's grip. The contact only reaffirmed that the day they shared was real.

Maybe it was a bit silly for Cas to get so excited from a small conversation, and hand holding, but it didn't feel silly in that moment.

"Hey Cassie," his sister's voice pulled him from his studies.

"Hey Annie, how was work?" Anna had been teaching as a history teacher for four years, now, and was currently studying for her masters on the subject.

"As good as it can be, I guess. Teaching a bunch of pubescent teens is no walk in the park. I wish I had my teaching degree when you were 12, that way you would be in my class, and could do all the teaching for me."

Castiel knew that she really loved her job, no matter how much she may complain about it. She was passionate about what she taught, and that was more than Castiel could hope for right now. She would glow in front of a room full of people as she explained the various indiscretions people of authority held in the past. 

The only time he felt passionate was when he participated in imaging about a particular indiscretion he wanted to participate in with a figure of some authority.

"Please, you wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise, while you ramble on about world war two."

"Fair." She conceded. "So are you interested in anyone, this year. I keep seeing that kid with the accent around you quite a bit. It's pretty obvious he's interested in you."

Green eyes flashed in his mind, but he knew his answer already. "No, you know I don't have time for interest in anyone. As for Balthazar, he's interested anything with a pulse."

"I disagree, I've seen that boy flirt with other students, but he doesn't pay them half the attention he gives you."

"Again, no time. Balthazar is great, but he's my friend. I'm not sure I want to cross that boundary." He had no time to have interest in anyone, including Dean, but apparently that wasn't stopping him. 

"Okay, I get it. I know Micheal has you participating in a crazy amount of things this year, but your seventeen." She shrugged as if that was all the explanation he needed.

It was starting to frustrate him. He began to feel like Anna was searching for something. She usually let this subject drop as easily as she brought it up.

"What are you asking me, Annie?" Her posture straightened, her mouth falling as a hint of guilt washed over her face.

"You've been happier lately. Humming rock music as you study, smiling more, not looking quite so burdened... I just wanted to know who to thank. It's the kind of happy someone gets when they meet someone special."

"I haven't met anyone... special." The word felt strange leaving his lips, maybe because his body knew it was a lie. "I've been working through a lot of stress during track, the exercise helps me relax. Maybe that's it?" He offered. It was somewhat close to the truth, but it still gave him the unsettling feeling that he was lying to someone he cared about.

"Maybe," He could tell she wasn't fully satisfied, but she huffed a small sigh, admitting defeat. "Well, now that is out of the way, what do you want for dinner?" 

They both knew the question was redundant. He would give her the same answer he gave anytime he was presented with that question. She smiled at him, soft and knowing. "I'll cut and peel the potatoes for the fries, he offered."

"Thanks, Cassie"

Cas wished he could tell her everything, but he felt like it would just be another thing to worry about. It's not like his silly crush on his coach is actually gonna go anywhere, right?


	7. Coach Dean: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was hard... I don't think I'm completely happy with it, and it's mostly my writing that bothers me. I feel like I'm a pretty choppy writer, and I hate posting things that I'm not completely proud of, BUT here it is. I'm sorry.

"If you're calling 'cause you chickened out ag-"

"Heyyy, future brother-in-law!!!" Jess' bubbly voice sang through Dean's phone.

Dean couldn't help the proud smile that formed. "So he finally found his balls, and popped the question?"

"Wow, Dean, I guess we really are family if we're close enough to talk about your brother's balls." Her sarcasm only made him happier, because she was defending Sam. It made Dean think that he won't be the only one looking out for Sammy, and that gave him some relief to burden he hadn't realized he'd been carrying. "And, yes, he finally proposed! Were gonna come down winter break and celebrate all together. Ellen and I have already begun planning."

Dean knew that Jessica would fit perfectly in the Winchester family. So did his Aunt Ellen, they actually had been betting on when Sam would ask her to marry him.

Ellen had bet after Christmas Break. He was sure she would call him a cheater for pressuring Sam so much, but he still won.

The call from Jess was the perfect distraction right now. He needed to take his mind off what was currently taking place in a stall not so far from his office.

Castiel had informed him that he needed a shower after training to day, because he had his weekly family dinner tonight. Attending, smelling of sweat was unacceptable. So Dean, as was becoming routine was driving the boy home, and promised to wait for him to get cleaned up.

He needed anything to keep him seated in his chair, and to keep from doing something stupid.

"Jo didn't offer to help? Why am I not suprised?" He supplied, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It's not really her thing, and we get that. Ellen said she's probably to distracted by this Charlie person to even be of any use." Jess giggled.

"I'm not even sure he exist," Dean confided. "I've been trying to find this guy forever, to give him the patented big brother speech, but I haven't seen one guy that matches his discription."

Jess laughter rang through the line. "Jo told me all about Charlie. And I think I know what your problem is, Dean."

"Oh, really? You think that just because you go to Harvard, you can solve my mystery from hundreds of miles away?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." She said smugly.

"Alright, then, what's the missing puzzle piece, Harvard?"

"Probably, now this might sound crazy, the fact that Charlie is a girl."

"Huh," was Dean's well thought out response.

 

"Just huh, I just schooled you! Now, I'd love to rub my intelligence in your face, but I have to call my sister, and tell her the good news. Bye Dean, Sam says bye too. We love you!"

"Oh, um, bye. Love you guys too! Congrats, by the way!" The telltale beeping of the line informed Dean that his distraction had ended.

Slumping back in his seat, he rubbed a hand over his face.

He really should have distanced himself from Castiel the moment he realized just how attracted to the boy he was. Now, though, it seemed like he was in too deep.

He couldn't just leave Cas now. They trusted each other. He helped Cas relieve some of his crushing stress, and he couldn't bring himself to regret that.

Leaving now felt wrong. Leaving Cas to deal with everything on his own felt wrong.

After sitting awhile longer, in his self loathing, Dean checked his phone for the time.

Cas had been showering for almost for forty five minutes. Didn't it take teenage boys ten minutes, at most?

Begrudgingly, he stood up.

He didn't want to do this. It's hard enough knowing that Cas was showering, naked, alone, but being so close to it. He wasn't completely sure he could handle it.

Leaving his office with a great sense of dread, he trudged to the far end of the stalls, where he heard water running. It was like in the horror movies, where the killer aproached the unsuspecting cheerleader in the stall. Only, he was much more terrified of what awaited him.

The room was humid, steam rolling past his feet. The shower system had to be ten times better than his own apartments. Jo had told him as much. 

The flour was covered in what apeared to be white marble. Where there wasnt white, there was steel. It gave off a very clinical feel. With individual stalls that could fit four people comfortably. 

Edging his way closer, leaving only two feet from between him and what he worried was going to take him under, he raised his hand, unsure of what to exactly to do in this situation. Knocking being the only action that came to mind.

"Ugh... damn it..." Dean heard a growl above the sound of water, stalling his movements.

Hesitantly Dean called out Castiel's name.

The quite that lasted for one extensive minute makes Dean regret his life choices.

"D-Dean?" 

"He-hey, uh, Cas, I was just checking to see if you are okay?" He rubbed the back of his neck, and shifted on his feet, anxiously.

"I am busy at the moment." Cas sounded annoyed.

Dean's heckles raised. He wasn't used to his students talking back to him, let alone Castiel. "Obviously, Cas, it's just that you've been in there for almost an hour, and I do want to leave here sometime today." He was shorter than he had wanted to be, but being in this particular situation made him feel edgy.

"I hadn't noticed, just give me a couple more minutes to get off, then we can be on our merry way." Castiel responded, his voice matching Dean's, only a little more crazed.

"Fuck, Cas.." Dean was lost. Previous fantasies flashing through his mind.

"Dean, this is probably incredibly wrong to ask, but do you have any advise for me? I'm not implying that you would have any sort of expertise in self pleasure, cause why would you need to, but I'm pretty new to this. Any advise at all would help... Please?"

"Fuck, Cas," He repeated. This is where he should draw the line. He needs to draw it, now.

But..

He just cant.

 

"Just.. just get a grip around yourself, firm, but not too tight, and stroke up and down."

The laugh that followed told Dean that Cas felt more than a little unhinged. "That's what I've been doing! It's not working. It's not enough to get me there!"

Worry ate at Dean's insides. Cas was surely going to have a break down any minute.

Proving that he was completely stupid, and didn't know when to stop, he knocked on the stall, again. "Cas, open the door, please? I think I can help."

There was no hesitation on the other end of the door, it swung open, revealing a sexual frustrated teen, close to tears.

"Help?" Cas' hands gestured to his soaking body hopelessly.

It took Dean a second to respond. The picture of Castiel naked, wet, and hard forever scorched into his memory.

Moving with false confidence he slid around Cas, and wrapped his arm around the younger man's midsection. He then pulled them under the surprisingly still warm water. Cas uncoordinatedly hit Dean's chest with an oomf.

"I'm going to touch you now, okay? Of you want me to stop, tell me."

"Okay, start." Not needing to be told twice, Dean released his hold, and moved his right hand down to Cas throbbing erection. 

Using the water sliding down Cas' torso as lubricant Dean began rubbing up and down.

He needed to distance himself from this, if not physically, atleast mentally. For his own sanity. But every thought he had regarding mundane things was pulled away from him when Castiel made a movement or noise of approval. Dean gave up when Cas' head fell back, onto his shoulder, and Dean watched Cas' adams apple Bob with a silent groan.

Physically stopping himself from sucking on the helpless teen's neck, Dean began to fill the near silence. "Are you close?" 

He hadn't needed to ask, he could tell from Castiel's shaky balance, he just wanted to hear it. That Dean had brought him to the edge.

Cas licked his lips before replying, "Yes. Just let me come. Please, I need to come, Dean."

If Dean weren't rock hard before.. 

Taking a small step back, so he wouldn't jab the boy with his raging hard on, Dean decided to try something. He wasn't sure if Cas would like it, and Dean would stop the second Castiel told him to, he knew he should try.

With his free hand he began massaging Cas shoulders, slowly descending his hand lower, to clue Cas in on its destination.

He could feed Cas muscles relaxing as he worked his hand lower. Finally just above his ass, Dean was hit with the gravity of what he was doing.

He was currently risking his job, his reputation, and his life to get his student off. 

Just before he could abandon the whole situation, and maybe save himself, Cas sighed. Not a kind of sexual sigh, from being rubbed off, but a deep relieving sigh, from years worth of stress.

Dean loved that noise. As fucked up as it was, Dean knew he was helping. He was helping someone better than himself.

Castiel would leave, and do something amazing one day, but Dean would probably still be where he is now. If he didn't get fired for this, that is.

And Dean wanted to be a part of that greatness, however small, and insignificant his role may have been.

With what he would be embarrassed to admit was veneration, Dean continued to pleasure Castiel. Slipping his index finger between Cas' pert cheeks, he found the ring if tight muscle easily.

It only took some small prodding to have Castiel coming, his body lurching with his orgasm. Practically bending over from the force of it, Dean quickly moved to catch Cas, while the boy came back to himself.

When Castiel's breathing evened out, and Dean could think properly, he couldn't bear to be this close to Cas anymore.

He had just taken advantage of his underage student. He was a monster. A pedophile. 

As much as he wanted to take the smothering guilt away by lying, saying that Cas needed this, he knew that even if this were the twisted reason in his head, he wasn't supposed to get hard from it.

The evidence was currently deflating the more he berated himself, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe now he can finally grasp just how wrong this is, and his feelings for Castiel would evaporate.

Saving his internal lecture for later, he spoke quietly," hey, I'm gonna go change in my office, I'll just let you finish getting cleaned up, and we'll go."

Cas seemed to still be in a daze, nodding his head lazily.

Dean was grateful that he always kept a spare pair of clothes in his office, because he somehow alway spilt coffee on every article of clothing he owned. His current ensamble made him cold, matching how he felt internally. Dutifully changing, and locking his office on the way out, Dean went to wait for Cas in the impala.

Blaring his music, to stop any and all thoughts, he waited only a couple minutes.

Cas bounced on his way to Dean, only making the sick feel g in his gut twist. As quickly as Cas was settled in his seat, and buckled, was Dean out of the parking lot.

Dean drove fast, music keeping any conversations at bay, but not Castiel's soft smile. Dean never thought that he could hate that smile, but he did. 

Every time he caught a glimpse of that smile in the corner of his eye, a new wave of guilt attempted to strangle him.

Gripping the wheel a bit tighter, he pulled up to a large gated mansion. Stopping where he usually did, Dean didn't look to see Cas get out, not even when he yelled his gratitude and goodbye over the music.

Taking a large inhale, and releasing it, he pressed on the gas, watching Cas enter his home, through the rear view mirror.

Driving out of the upper part of town, he contemplated going home, but he knew that would only get drunk, and fall asleep, so why not do it with company? Atleast that way he could distract himself from thinking about things he wasn't prepared to handle just yet. Making a sharp turn he pulled into The Jungle parking lot.


End file.
